<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Запутались ноги by кружка гроба (eh5gg95vhii)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24025204">Запутались ноги</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/eh5gg95vhii/pseuds/%D0%BA%D1%80%D1%83%D0%B6%D0%BA%D0%B0%20%D0%B3%D1%80%D0%BE%D0%B1%D0%B0'>кружка гроба (eh5gg95vhii)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Domestic, M/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2018-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2018-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:08:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>291</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24025204</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/eh5gg95vhii/pseuds/%D0%BA%D1%80%D1%83%D0%B6%D0%BA%D0%B0%20%D0%B3%D1%80%D0%BE%D0%B1%D0%B0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Возраст вина — это ни о чём. Давай лучше потанцуем.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dr. Frederick Chilton/Will Graham</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Запутались ноги</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/laiichka/gifts">laiichka</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>С новым годом, генерал! Не могу словами выразить, насколько я счастлив, что Вы скрашиваете мою жизнь своим присутствием.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>      — Какой ужас, Уилл, — Чилтон качает головой, пока на него смотрят в упор уставшие глаза, полные какой-то дёрганной решимости. — Ужас.</p><p>      Грэм держит в руках бутылку. Она красиво переливается, по стеклу бегает светлое пятно от зажжённого канделябра — предмет интерьера слишком громоздкий для уродливой скатерти под ним, слишком величественный для антуража комнаты и слишком старый для гарнитура (его недавно привезли; всё ещё вишнёвого цвета), который даже не Уилл выбирал.</p><p>      Внутри всё сжалось. Так чувствуют себя те, кому не хватило пары шагов до финишной прямой. Фредерик понимает. Их новый дом — будто и не дом вовсе. Декорация, с лёгкой подачи Марго ставшая вдруг родным местом. Уинстон царапает паркет, пыхтит. Хоть кому-то здесь нравится.</p><p>      Музыка. Подарок от Аланы, засунутый в проигрыватель. Плохой подарок, честно. Лучше бы снова отправила сертификат для онлайн-покупок. Тем более, Чилтон Алане не симпатизирует. Но диск всё равно крутится, крутится, крутится. Это должно расслаблять, словно отмечающие годовщину не в нелепых позах стоят на кухне, а снимаются в романтической комедии — вот операторши забывают снять с объектива крышку, и актёрский состав дружно хохочет, уходя на перерыв.</p><p>      — Я не думал, что ты пьёшь… — мужчина поправляет галстук, взгляд в пол на пару секунд, — такое.</p><p>      Уилл по-доброму усмехается. Или, может быть, непонимающе. Трудно сказать.</p><p>      — Что смешного? — за вопросом — ещё один неловкий жест:</p><p>      — У Ганнибала была возможность «приучить» меня к иным напиткам, но он её не использовал. И… подумаешь, два года. Неплохой срок.</p><p>      Нелепица жуткая. Оба в хохот. Вино выбирала Блум (слишком уж склонна к опеке). Руки Фредерика уже на талии Грэма: два года их совместной жизни, не алкоголю. Хотя и ему тоже — вот каламбур. Под ладонями мнётся застиранная рубашка.</p><p>      — Давай лучше потанцуем.</p><p>      — Под <em>эту</em> музыку? — Грэм прижимается к мужу, переминаясь с ноги на ногу. Риторический вопрос. В следующем году Марго будет забирать из почтового ящика золотую коллекцию Джорджа Майкла.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>